Unspoken feelings
by Mitternachtsonne
Summary: Había muchas cosas que ellas callaban, muchas palabras de amor que morían antes de ser pronunciadas y muchos miedos que eran asesinados en su interior... pero en algún momento, todo debe salir. EDITADO.


**Bien bien, primero que nada, muchas gracias por entrar a leer... lo que sea que sea este mini fic que constará de dos etapas simples. Espero que les guste, la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado.**

** Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece y sólo los utilizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

Ella siempre se encerraba en su mundo, no era algo a lo que realmente la rubia haya podido acostumbrar con el tiempo, y ciertamente tampoco estaba segura de hacerlo en algún momento… muchas veces se había preguntado el porqué que su amada se cerrara en ese mundo donde sólo existían el mar y el viento que lo soplaba con suavidad; ninguna respuesta que llegó a su mente pero había una sola cosa segura y simple… ella no podía entrar allí y eso le dolía de alguna forma porque ese mundo alejaba a su dulce Michiru de ella por unas horas, o unos minutos… o quizás unos minutos que parecían horas. Aunque ese encierro le causara esa extraña sensación de lejanía, Haruka disfrutaba contemplarla en esos momentos, cuando se veía tan apacible, tan inocente, tan en calma… lejos de los verdaderos problemas que debían enfrentar… como la total destrucción del mundo como lo conocían si no encontraban esos malditos talismanes; como fuere –e irónicamente- le gustaba verla así, la calma de la aguamarina… calmaba su propia y turbulenta alma que parecía ser movida por un poderoso huracán.

El sonido del mar recreado en esa caracola reconfortaba su alma de los sueños que le costaron una noche bastante incómoda, los sueños y sus posibles significados rondaban en su cabeza de una manera tan molesta que fue necesario acallarlos con el canto del mar y del viento. Haruka le había preguntado mil veces por ese objeto que ella guardaba con tanto cariño y ella mil veces respondía lo mismo.

"Ni la caracola ni yo estamos en el mar, pero ella lo recuerda mejor que yo"

-¿Porqué eres tan cruel Michiru?- Escuchó la grave y sensual voz de su amada resonar por sobre las paredes de su mundo… sólo la voz de ella podía penetrar esas paredes, porque aún cuando la rubia lo ignorara (y cuándo ella misma lo callara) Haruka también formaba parte de ese mundo… ella era el elemento que movía el mar, que le daba vida… un mar que no tiene al viento que lo sople, es un mar muerto.

- Te encierras en tu propio mundo, no me abandones.

Haruka era una mujer fría, dura con las palabras y con poco tacto realmente, pero Michiru sabía que hacía su mejor intento, las relaciones no eran su fuerte… pero la aguamarina nunca se fijaba en las palabras de la rubia, sino más bien en sus ojos, sus ojos eran mil veces más comunicativos que su dura lengua, sus ojos eran realmente la ventana de su alma, pero lo gracioso era que sólo ella tenía la llave y lo sabía muy bien. No obstante, ese momento en particular, era uno de los pocos en los que su amada Haruka podía traducir en palabras lo que su corazón y su alma realmente decían. "No me abandones"

Su propia coraza le llevaba a fingir la verdad muchas veces, demasiadas, especialmente en lo que respectaba a su aguamarina y a su misión; ella era muy consciente que podía perderla, pero realmente nunca había estado preparada para ello… ni ella ni su corazón.

Hacía unos meses, la posibilidad de perder a su dulce Michiru se había hecho realmente palpable cuándo la vio caer al vacío ante sus propios ojos; su "profesionalismo" hizo que se mantuviera fuerte, que mantuviera esa promesa que habían hecho hacía unas cuantas semanas mientras se encontraban enredadas entre las sábanas, abrazadas y envueltas en el sudor de su pasión.

"No importa lo que pase, debes continuar sin mí y completar la misión" No era como que no le hubiese dolido… o como que realmente Haruka hubiese tenido un honor tan fuerte o un profesionalismo tan grande… sino más bien fue como confianza ciega, su corazón seguía latiendo y eso sólo podía significar que Michiru aún vivía.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el momento en el que la aguamarina entró en su vida, ella había llenado el terrible vacío que la partía y que nada, ni el dinero, ni los trofeos, ni las medallas ni las personas, ni autos podrían jamás llenar; desde que esa mujer se dormía y se despertaba a su lado, Haruka podía sentir todos los días el dulce sabor del amor en su boca. Pero esa mañana fue diferente, su pecho ardía en incertidumbre, sabía que estaban llegando al final del camino, los talismanes debían de aparecer pronto, o no, mejor dicho, ESE día… ese era el día D, el día en el que finalmente cumplirían su misión.

Una infinidad de veces la rubia se había preguntado cómo serían las personas que cargaran esos talismanes o cómo se sentiría ella al saber que finalmente los encontrarían, se había imaginado que se sentiría feliz de terminar, pero un sabor amargo en su boca le impedía la sola idea de poder disfrutar de su logro… quizás porque realmente no era tal, dejar que alguien muera no tenía nada de honor ni gloria, eso no representaba logro alguno; sin embargo había algo más, algo más fuerte que la culpa lo que la hacía temblar por dentro… era el miedo… el miedo en su forma más pura, el miedo a matar, a dejar morir, a ensuciar sus manos, el miedo a perderla. Las personas que tenían esas cosas, eran personas puras, con un corazón hermoso… como el de Michiru… y de seguro, eran importantes para alguien; tan importantes como esa señorita aguamarina lo era para ella. Haruka intentó imaginarse, cómo se sentiría que Michiru fuera arrancada de su lado y rápidamente el terrible dolor de su alma hizo que olvidara la sola idea.

Tenoh era buena ignorando cosas, de hecho, le gustaba ignorar casi todo y el sonido del timbre del teléfono era de sus cosas favoritas para ignorar, más aún en un día como ese, en el que su mente y su alma parecían un rugir en inquietud e incertidumbre que por ningún motivo deberían mostrarse, ese no era su papel, el papel que había sido destinado para ella era el de la calma y la frialdad.

_El viento no teme… el viento arrasa con todo a su paso… el viento destruye sus obstáculos._

La voz chillona y conocida de esa bruja la sacó de sus pensamientos, y quiso auto patearse el trasero por dejar que ella y las demás mocosas descubrieran su identidad… y la de Michiru, pero ya no había nada que hacer, al menos, desde ese momento, las cosas se habían acelerado y su camino estaba llegando a su recta final. El mensaje dejado en la contestadora perecía una burla, una broma de muy mal gusto… ciertamente a Haruka le recordó a esos tontos villanos de las historietas que perdían valioso tiempo contándole a sus enemigos cuáles eran sus planes, aunque claro, los villanos de las historietas siempre se enfrentaban a héroes y ni ella ni su mujer lo eran… aún así, su vida tampoco era un cómic o un manga, era la estúpida realidad, el estúpido destino del cual ella intentó escapar una y mil veces, hasta que esos preciosos ojos la detuvieron de su constante escape.

Michiru escuchó el mensaje desde una distancia prudente, sin alterar a la rubia con su presencia, ninguna de ellas era tonta, lo sabían bien, los mensajes y el fax con el mapa era una maldita trampa a la que caerían de manos atadas y por voluntad propia… pero ese era su destino, enfrentarlo todo, cumplir con su misión.

_El mar no se detiene… el mar no tiene piedad… el mar arremete. _

-Quizás ya encontraron a los dueños de los talismanes – dijo secándose el cabello y fingiendo demencia… fingiendo que todo estaría bien… mintiendo descaradamente aún sabiendo que esa rubia jamás se tragaría esa mentira.

-Sí, tengo la misma corazonada… finalmente- respondió Haruka desviando su mirada, como lo hacía cuando no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba o sentía… pero Michiru, siempre se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con su viento y no pudo evitar mirarla con un dejo de angustia y preocupación… no pudo evitar querer abrazarla, besarla, hacerle creer por un segundo que todo estaría bien.

La aguamarina la volvía débil y ella no sabía por qué, pero sólo pasaba, cerca de esa mujer, Tenoh se volvía tan frágil como un cachorro, el huracán de su interior se volvía una simple brisa veraniega cuando ella estaba a su lado; esa mujer rompía sus esquemas, sus máscaras y no había nada que Haruka pudiera hacer al respecto, sólo intentar ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

Miró sus manos, sus manos tintas con sangre de inocentes, con sangre de personas de corazones puros y hermosos… tan diferentes al suyo… era injusto, muy injusto que ella, una persona tan egoísta, tan fría, con un corazón helado y cobarde sea quién deba ponerle un punto final a dos vidas plenas y bellas. Pero era su destino y no podía volver a escapar.

No era como que lo tuviera que pensar mucho, Michiru quería hacer lo posible y lo imposible con tal de que Haruka estuviera bien y aunque sabía que "bien" era un estado en el que la rubia no podría encontrarse de momento, al menos ella intentaría que por un segundo, se olvidara de todo; tomó su mano y fue insistente en su toque, estaba acostumbrada a que la rubia fuera torpe al momento de responder a sus caricias o demostraciones de afecto, pero al final siempre correspondía, al final sus dedos siempre se entrelazaban. Claro, había momentos en los que oponía más resistencia que otros y también había momentos donde no había absolutamente nada de resistencia.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la rubia delicadamente y algo sorprendida por sus acciones, como siempre, el afecto no era algo en lo que Haruka fuera realmente una experta, menos cuando estaba turbada, aún así, Michiru sabía que el amor de esa mujer era puro… tan puro como el aire de una montaña y aunque su compañera jamás lo admita o jamás lo crea, ella sabía que el corazón de esa mujer era una joya, una hermosa y pura joya… porque sólo un corazón puro podría emanar un amor tan puro como el que mostraban sus ojos. Kaio sonrió cálida, alentadora, le regaló su mejor sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sólo le daba a ella y a nadie más.

-No te preocupes, me gustan mucho tus manos- acto seguido sólo le regaló un beso, un beso que pretendía no ser diferente a tantos otros que se habían dado en el pasado… pero sí lo era, era un beso amargo, que sabía a miedo y a culpa.

* * *

**Woooow alguien de verdad llegó hasta el final, eso es genial, bien espero que les haya agradado esta obra y también espero que puedan dejar su opinión sobre ella, eso significaría mucho para mi, muchísimas gracias!**


End file.
